untitled
by sleeping-angel10
Summary: Edward and Charlie have little chat one night that is going to change Bella's life. What will happen after this one unconventional night? Srry summery kinda sucks right now it will get better......T possible for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

_Ok this is my first Twilight fanfic_. _Tell me what you think , it will be greatly appreciated!_

"Edward?" asked Charlie slightly confused. "I thought Bella was over at your place tonight with Alice." Charlie added as he let Edward in the house to ward of the endless rain.

"She is, I wanted to stop by before the guys and I went away for the weekend. I thought we could talk?" Edward said carefully, he didn't need to read minds to know that Charlie didn't like him much or rather at all. Charlie gave him an awkward look but nodded silently and they entered the kitchen. Charlie pointed to a chair in a business sort way for Edward to sit down.

"So what can I help you with?" Charlie asked folding his hands on the table. "I have some company coming over tonight to watch the game. Billy and Jake actually."

"Don't worry this wont really be long I just was wondering if you could think something over for me."Edward paused, he was starting to feel a draw back with being with bella. He never felt so human before so this sudden nervousness took him by surprise. "You know I love Bella and that I would do anything for her or for you if you needed anything at all but right now I need something from you."

This caught Charlie off guard. He shifted uneasily in his chair and looked around like an animal looking for an escape. "Just..uhh um...what do you need? Bella isn't in trouble or anything right? You..You aren't either? I mean I can try and help but I give you no guarantees"

"That's fine sir." Edward laughed. "I'm not looking for a guarantee, more of permission, blessing rather."

THUD!

"Damn!" Edward said under his breath as he went to Charlie's side as he lay unconscious on the floor. "Charlie. Charlie are you ok?" He asked kneeling down. Charlie mumbled a few incoherent words. Edward was helping him to his feet when the front door announced the Blacks. '_If there is a god in the heaven I will not be seeing anytime soon please give me a break?!_'Edward thought to himself. Jacob came in first and quickly went to Edwards throat.

"What did you do to him?!" Jacob said clearly wondering why Charlie was slumped weakly against the counter. Edward kept his cool (ha! Sorry no pun intended) .

"Jake leave him alone, he was helping me up. That's all." rasped Charlie as he smiled to Billy who had wheeled himself in the house. "Edward was just on his way out, apparently he intends to marry my daughter." Charlie laughed. Jake took a few steps back but seemed even less pleasant.

"Bella get married?" Billy asked in disbelief.

"To hell I am!" Yelled Bella, Alice at her heels, making the Swan residence seem way to small.

"Bella?!" the room chorused in surprise.

"Way to go Alice." said Edward sarcastically .He put his head into his hands trying to rub away the exhaustion of the day.

"Like she wasn't going to find out, giving her the ring Edward would have been a dead give away."said Alice half- heartedly.

"You mean Bella didn't put you up to this?" Charlie asked surprised. Edward shook his head

"Dad if you didn't noticed weddings haven't exactly been the most glorious thing in our family."Bella said to Charlie but soon regretted it for his feelings shown on his face.

"A ring? Edward seriously. I go away for a few hours an everything goes all weird on me? Well weird-er."she added.

"Its not like I was planning on asking you anytime soon. We're still in highschool." Edward said.

"Sooner then you think."sang Alice under her breath but loud enough for him to hear. She smiled big and announced she would be waiting in the car.

Jacob obviously was feeling at home he poured himself a glass of milk from the fridge. Jacob smirked. "Thirsty?" he asked Edward waving the milk jug in his direction.

"Terrible. But I don't drink milk."Edward answered with an almost threatening look in his topaz eyes.

"Really?"asked Charlie.

"Could this be anymore off topic? Yes Dad Edward is a vegetarian." Bella pointed out, ignoring Jacob as he threatened to shoot milk from his nostrils in a bad attempt to not laugh.

"Wondered why he never ate around here...say Bells your not going to turn into a vegetarian to impress him are you?" Charlie joked, though the rest of the room thought his remark was all but humorous. Bella's laugh broke the stillness and silence. Edward gave her a dark look with his smouldering eyes as she said:

"Well it would be healthier then marriage." She joked. No laughs. "Well ok then how about we call this a night? I go back to the Cullen's house, Edward and his brothers go camping, and you three get to watch the game that is about to start."

"I agree, we can plan out your future another night Bells." Charlie still joked. '_He must be going through shock_.' Bella thought to herself. Bella and Edward turned to leave the house when Charlie called back to Edward.

"All she need is to say yes and she is yours." Charlie said. Edward turned around a gave Charlie a hug a gave him thanks. Surprised Charlie gave Edward a pat on his shoulder and pushed him toward the door.

"Way to fight for me Dad." Bella said as Edward rejoined her.

"Oh Bells I lost that battle a long time ago." He smiled.

"I think your right." Bella said as she looked up at Edward and he smiled down at her with a new look in his eyes. It melted her just as easy as any other look of his did but this time it looked as if he was melting with her.


	2. Chapter 2

_OK not as many reviews as I hoped for but hey beggars cant be choosers right??Well im_ _going to continue this story and if ya got any ideas throw them at me_. _I screwed up on the view of Bella this chapter but now that I think of it gives you ,the reader a choice which one should I use?_

The drive back the Cullen's house was a very dark and silent one. Edward sped the car through Forks's back roads keeping his face forward. On every rare occurrence that a road side light would appear I would look over at him and try to solve the puzzle which was his current motion. Alice sat behind us which was hardly fair I made her drive me home to confront her stubborn brother I should be the one in the back seat. She doesn't mind I guess though, or if she did she wouldn't tell me. I took a minute from my nonverbal rambling to check wether or not the speed we were going allowed us to have friction with the gravel road beneath us. He must have caught my glance as I saw the needle steadily drop twenty miles per hour. The gravel soon ended as did the thick trees on either side of our path, the silence wasn't as easy.

I opened my door and started towards the house Alice at my side, I walked like a scolded kid. Hands folded in front of me and my head bent down. It were as if the car ride set my mind to realize just how much I had hurt Edward and how much I would in our endless future. Edward was already in the house, you wouldn't have known but the front door was slightly ajar and the light from inside peeked around it's edges. Alice put her arm around my shoulders as we walked, I would have shook her gentle squeeze off but I feared hurting her too.

She pushed the door open all the way with her toe and waited for me to enter. As always the beauty of the house took me by surprise with its light colors and stunning piano that Edward once played for me. For the Cullen's not having any body warmth nor the deep reds and vibrant golds, I seemed to feel warm and comfortable with the knowing your in a house surrounded by people who love you and will do anything for you. At the same time it makes me wonder if I've taken any of these things for granted.

"Im taking Bella upstairs, it's late she might like to lay down." Alice said as if she were talking to someone right in front of her. Though with everyone's sense of hearing it would suffice. I obliged and followed her lead to her room, which is where we didn't go I might add. "You can sleep in Edwards room tonight, with me not sleeping I hardly thought you'd be comfortable in my room. Edward already left so no worries of confrontation are there. Perk up Bells you two are like Barbie and Ken, you'll pull through." I smiled at Alice's analogy, and almost laughed at the mental image of young Alice taking her dolls to a formal event.

The room was almost as I remembered same flooring and the walls. The impressive CD collection had been moved and the black couch had been moved to face the glass wall looking over what would have been the back yard and more if not for the unnerving darkness that could chill you to the bone if forced to be out there. On the one cushion was a navy feather tipped pillow and underneath it was deep red silk comforter. I threw the pillow at one end and slid under the soft blanket. Ahhh, this couch was even better then I remember, I thought to myself as I pushed in the switch on the light throwing the whole room into one large shadow.

I rolled over and was surprised that one I had enough room and two my arm was flung over something cold and hard. My eyes fluttered open and Edward was propped up by pillows and as half reading a book and half watching me. The lamp at his side emitted light over the bed which we now were on. Im not sure how that happened but I was now laying close toward Edward and with one arm recently thrown over his waist. I blushed, he chuckled and I rolled over and threw the blanket over my head.

"Sorry." I muttered, half smothered by the blanket. I heard his song like laugh as he tugged at the corner of the blanket.

"Your always apologizing." he sighed.

"Yeah well I am only human." I answered.

"That's not how I meant it, you never seemed to think I do anything wrong. I should be apologizing for not saying anything to you before I left to go to Charlie."

"My reaction could have been better but I truly didn't even think that you'd you know go ask for permission.."

"I'm already going to take away your soul without permission Bella, I thought asking to take your hand would be only polite." I could picture his perfect lips forming a smile across his perfect face. "Miss Swan." He whispered "Would you please roll yourself back over here? I can hardly stand it."

"Stand what." I whispered back confused. Within a split second he was close to my face his sweet scent rolling like waves across me breaking down everything coherent I had.

"If you insist on apologizing that means you looking for forgiveness."

" Am I forgiven?" I asked playing his game as our faces grew closer together. He ran his fingers down the sides of my face as my eye lids lowered and then I felt his soft lips touch my top lip then my lower and a third full on the mouth.

My hands clutched his shoulders, for everything else seemed to slip away. My legs were between his as he bent over me his knees supporting him. Edwards left hand combed through my hair like water through his grasp and traced behind my ear down my cheek down..down..down.. My arm until his covered which was playing with the hair at the base of his neck.

"Your cheeks are so warm." He said against my neck in between nibbling and kissing as his thumb ran across my cheek.

"Probably because their so flushed." I laughed. "I can't even tell you how I feel right now everything is just so overwhelming and yet I can't think of one thing. Im totally engulfed by you." I didn't notice how heavy I had been breathing or that Edwards matched my own until he stopped and pulled away. He sank back on his ankles then moved to lay beside me. I leaned up as he went to move his arm around me and then finally rested my head in the crook of his neck. I went to ask him why we stopped although I knew it was because we were going beyond any of our former limits. He mouthed the word Alice, and my cheeks caught fire as I tried to bury my face into his neck as the door opened and shed more light into the bedroom.

_So how was this chapter? I think the next one is going to have a twist to it. School is starting up though in a few days so the length and-or timeliness of my updates might be messed with. I hope you'll continue to read my story though._


End file.
